


Does He?

by WholesomeHoli



Series: WholesomeHoli's Fic Requests [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, aroace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholesomeHoli/pseuds/WholesomeHoli
Summary: Alastor and Husk had known each other for years. They know everything about each other. And, Alastor starts to realize a few things about his relationship with the cat demon.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: WholesomeHoli's Fic Requests [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084538
Kudos: 93





	Does He?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with some Radiohusk!
> 
> Thank you to the anon who gave me the prompt!

They had known each other for a few years now. It feels as if they have done everything together, and had a mutual friendship. Husk seemed to know everything Alastor liked and what made him tick. That information made Alastor quite… content. What an odd idea. His whole life in the hands of a drunken cat demon, yet he felt happy knowing Husk was there for him. The friend he could always rely on no matter what. 

The deer demon wanted to be at his side at all times; he wanted to be there for his friend. He loved him- even if it was all just platonic. Love. A word Alastor wanted nothing to do with; however, that feeling, the one everyone describes as butterflies in the stomach, overtake his system. He didn’t like that, per se. Did he love him? Is that what this is? No… Can’t be. It’s not. He doesn’t. He- 

“Al?”

Alastor’s heart skips a beat as he looks up to see Husk staring at him with concern written all over his face. 

“You alright there?” 

The deer demon blinks before realizing he’s gripping Husk’s hand tightly. He loosens his hold with a small smile. “I’m quite alright, Husker.” 

“You sure?” 

“I’m positive.” 

“Kay… Just so you know: you can tell me anything.” 

“Yes, I know.” 

He could hold these feelings off for now. He has the whole world in his hands, and that’s plenty for him. 


End file.
